Canada and his Children
by romancegirl15
Summary: This is just a collection of stories about Canada and an experience with each one of his children.Review and enjoy. Teen for language and sometimes violence.
1. Chapter 1

Canada's variouse meetings of provinces, in no exact order. So enjoy, first up Newfoundland!

Canada stared at the little girl before him. It was strange to think Newfoundland as little, she was older than him by thousands of years, first discovered by the Vikingss. She is poor, many of her fisheries closed and the war took a toll on her with many of her sons dead. She has a choice, she can join America his land hungry brother, she can join him or can remain alone. This is his chance to state his case.

"Kay?" It seemed right to address her by her human name, Kay Power. "I know you have a lot to choose from and I know most people wouldn't choose me. I know you can remain alone but what about you're people? I know you wish for independence but you're people they're hungry. I know you can join my brother."He licked his lips."That may be the best choice. He has a lot of money, he can protect you. But look at the other countries he took in. He uses them Kay, I don't want that to happen to you."

She looked up at him. Her looks like many of the old British Empire's countries were fair. Her hair the colour of the weak winter sun, her skin pale yet her cheeks red from wind,snow,sleet and hail. Oh, her eyes were her own. The colour of the ocean surrounding her, a mixture of blue, green and grey."Why?" She asks. Simply, bluntly and very much Kay.

"Many of your people have already came to me. We share similar cultures. We've always been close, in all senses. And...and... I want to help you Kay. It's in my nature. Besides don't you want a piece of my waters for fishing?" He joked trying to steal a laugh.

She gave a small smile. But then quickly questioned,"Don't you already have enough provinces to care for? And two territories too? Besides you might just want to use me too." She became dissapointed thinking she can turn to no one.

"Kay," He gently grabbed her chin and directed it to his eyes."I know what it's liked to be used, yes I already have a large brood but I can always take in another. And most importantly I'd never hurt you. I know what it's like, I know you went through it many times before. That's why I want you to join me so it won't happen again." He silently ended his speech with a small kiss to her forehead and turned around.

"Hey, you didn't let me answer!" An angry accented voice rang. Matthew turned in wonder, he didn't think he could get anyone that wasn't a part of him to join him. His mouth went dry and his palms became moist. Wan't that strange? As one part of you dries the other moistens. He willed his face to stay calm and cocked one eyebrow.

"Yes?" He hoped she would say yes, he was praying to every god he could think of in his head that Newfoundland would become his next province. She walked up to him and stares at him for a moment with her cynical eyes. She slowly smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I think I'd rather like to be invisible." She said laughing."It could be very useful I think." Canada stares at her for a moment first in confusion, then awe and then complete ecstacy.

"Really?Really you want to join me? Really?"He cried out.

"Really," She said laughing. "So boss where do I sign?"

The End...for this one

I am sorry for spelling errors and for grammer, you may hit me through the internet. Canada is ooc but I thought around provinces, future or otherwise he becomes more comfortable and relaxed and even confidant. This is not even close to be historically correct, my social study teachers would hate me right now. There will be more, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Canada and New-Brunswick A.K.A Madeline Legere

Canada wasn't sure what to say to New-Brunswick, his Acadia. She's been through so much. Her people sent away for speaking another language, the Depression, the recession. There's been so much in her life for such a small piece of his country. Though she has gotten better, she was rising out of her recession with grace, more of her people were staying within her lands, she was becoming more popular, but there was a dark shadow. Her teenagers, her adolescents, all of her young people were going through so much. Drugs, alchohal, drunk driving and suicide. So many of them were destroying their lives, and poor poor Madeline was suffering so much. She looked much like France, with her long golden blond hair that was shriveled with so many times of her hands running through them and pulling. Her eyes were turquoise, partly green from her forests and partly blue from being surrounded by water, were red and tired from tears. Her normal tan was abandoned to a ghostly parlor from being too ashamed to exit the house. "Madelegn..." For some reason he spoke her french name, one of the things only him, Quebe and France were allowed to say.

"Je ne sais pas...I don't know what to do Matthieu." She softly cried. She spoke in a mixture of french and english, a thing that infuriated his other children for not understanding, but he found it endearing. "It's ma problemes, I don't want ton aide. Leave, s'il-vous-plaite." She half-heartedly pushed him away. She was small, only reached half way up his chest and was weak in grief. He knocked away her ams with ease and put his own around nonsense in frrench and english, trying to calm her. She tried to push him away a few times but eventually caved in. She rested her head on his shoulder and let all her worries pour out to her father, her brother and her friend.

"Maddy, your doing all you can. Let me help you." She was putting so many of her resources in helping these kids, he had to help her.

"No Mattieu,Canada, je peux pas, I couldn't. It's not fair, ils est my children, my responsiblity. Not yours, j'ai okay." She was always so damn stubborn, it drived him mad. He lost his temper when he took her arms and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Do you forget who I am! You are easy to lay blame on yourself but what about me? They're my _fucking_ childen too! Or do you forget that you are my responsiblity too? It's my job to_ fucking_ take care of you! Why don't you _fucking_ let me." He searched her eyes for a moment and found a slight fear. His face softened, he wanted to help her, not scare. "Madeline, it's okay to ask for my help. Besides you deserve it the most. I want to help you, let me. Besides like I said, they're my children too." He looked at her with the kindest eyes possible, trying to make her let him to help her. Good god this was like a soap opera. Acadia looked confused, stuck between two worlds. "Why won't you let me help you?"He tried a different route.

Well the look on her face actually made him afraid. Her entire face was infused with anger. "The last time j'ai demande for help tu did rien. You sat back so peur you looked like un ghost. Do you remember cette temps? J'etait dis, do you remember?"She hissed at him.

Oh he remembered. When England comanded all of his francophone leave Acadia. That was the only time New-Brunswick asked forr his help, and the last. He was so afraid of Arthur he merely stood there and let his own people be deported from their country. He felt his mouth go dry. "New-Brunswick, I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry it happened but I changed. You can trust me. I swear you can. I will never hurt you again." He spoke from his heart but Madeline still looked like she didn't believe him. "Please my Acadia, believe in your country. Besides you won't be always able to rely on your brothers and sisters. You have to trust me too." He gave her a soft smile.

She gave him a look mixed between confusion, want and wanting to run away. "Do tu pense that you'll be able to aide moi Matthew?" She softly asked wanting him desperately to help yet doesn't want to be disapointed, not again.

He again smiled at her. He started to nod."Yes I can help, I promise. Anything the government can't do I will." He spoke with a confidence that no one besides his children have ever heard. And no one ele will probably ever will.

"That's tres good, parce que I missed tu beaucoup." She gave him a hug and rested her head on his strong shoulders. As Acadia, New-Brunswick and Madeline Legere huged him Canada felt whole. As if a hole in his chest was finaly repaired. He hugged back his maratime province and promised himself he will never let one of his children go through something like this ever again.

I live in New-Brunswick and I've had a lot of teens,in both towns that I lived in, slip through the cacks. It happens a lot so I thought I should talk about this. I just realized that I didn't put Kumajirro or however you spell his name in here. Sorry. I thought I should put some angst on New-Brunswick's side because we've been through a lot. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Nova-Scotia's turn, I'm afraid that I must do the explosion as it did shape Canadian history. Ready for a time warp?

Matthew literaly didn't know what happened. He was in his quarters planning another attack on the axis powers when he felt the crash. His entire right hand burned like a fire was set on it. The allied countries stared at him in shock as the normally very quiet country screamed and swore at the top of his lungs. Crying, begging them to put out the imaginary fire. His brother and two adoptive fathers managed to calm him down and explain what happened. Canada managed to choke out. "I need to go to Nova-Scotia, explosion, I need to go, please.". The countries looked confused but agreed if he needed to go back to his home he could.

Matthew looked down to the unconcious province in his bed. His pale skin, bandages that wrapped up most of his body and his white sheets all bled into eachother. He still looked young for his age, in human years maybe fifteen. His hair was fire red, his face covered in freckles and his closed eyes were normally bright emerald green. He looked a lot like Arthur's brother Scotland, that made sense for his name meant 'new Scotland'.

The teen's body was covered in bandages, it was hard to think that the explosion was only in one city but it affected so much of the province. But so many people live in Halifax and it's such a big trading center for Canada. As the province moaned in his sleep the country leaped to his feet and ran to his bed. "Liam...Liam are you okay? Do you need a nurse?" Matthew asked desperate to help one of his oldest provinces.

The teen fluttered open his eyes and tried to smile, he honestly did but all it looked like was a grimace. Liam Crew managed to croak out"Water...and some more..b-blankets. S-s-so-o...c-col-d." He licked his dry lips and shivered beneath his covers.

Canada nodded quickly and slipped out of the room. He went outside to find a nurse. As he found one he tried to ask for the items in a quick,nice and polite manner, but she simply said."Who are you?"

Matthew's heart quickened, he had no time for this now! His son needed him! "I'm Liam Crew's guardian and he needs these things now!Please." He managed to pry from his clenched jaw. The nurse merely stuttered a 'yes sir!' and went on her way.

As he went back in to the hospital room Liam sat up to meet him. Before Canada could ask how he felt Nova-Scotia asked"How many? How many of my people?" Canada winced away fom the question and muttered something under his breath. "Matthew, come on tell me, how many people died?" The teen choked out.

The country took a deep breath ans softly said."About two thousand, we can't be sure."

The province merely blinked and lied back down. He thought of how his day went, leading up to the explosion, thinking of what he could have done to save more people. "I should have known."He pressed his fists to his hair."I should have done something!"He shouted angry at the captains of the ships, his father for not being there and himself for not being able to help and not being able to die.

"Liam, it's not your fault." The northern country said quietly. He was going to say more but the nurse came in with a pitcher of water and blankets.

"Sorry about the wait but there's so many people in E.R, it's hard to keep track." Matthew wanted to smack the nurse, Liam did not need to hear this now. The nurse laid blankets ove the teen who was shaking with cold and holding back his tears. "You sure are lucky young man, only secound degree burns, they'll scar but not too badly. I wonder how you fared so well, most of the people we got from where we picked you up either have third degree burns or are dead. Anyway why were you down there anyway, only the politicians work down there." Matthew wanted to hurt this woman! Did she have no bedside manner! She didn't know this was her province but still to say that to a traumatized survivor is out of question!

"Nurse you can leave now."Matthew said quite rudely(Arthurr would have smacked him if he saw him talk that way to a lady, but this she-devil was no lady)."We will call you if we need anything else."

Matthew looked at his son then, he had his back turned away and his shoulders were shaking so hard, trying to choke back his tears, trying to be a man.

The nurse answered back."Well I never! How dare you say that to me in such a tone! I am a lady thank you very much! I was simply trying to make the boy look on the bright side, he could be worst off. And you sir,you weren't here for your son for quites a while. Where were you? And you are quite young to have a son his age, I bet his mother was..."She never got to finish for Matthew just gave her a look that screamed murder.

"Get out now. Before I report you to your boss." Matthew said quite tersely. The nurse merely looked at him and praticaly ran from the room. Matthew shook his head and sighed before he sat on his province's bed.

"Liam look at me." The country said softly, the province merely stuck his head deeper down into his pillow."Liam look at me, now. That's an order mister!" He tried to say in a firm voice. Nova-Scotia finally looked up at him and gave him a look.

"Dad you don't even know how to order any of us around. Humans you can do okay but countries and provinces...You just can't Dad."Canada sighed, he knew he was right and also knew he was stalling.

He put one hand on top of the peninsula's head and wrapped an arm around his too-thin body and held him close. "Liam stop holding it in and stalling. I know you want to cry and I don't blame you if you want to, you won't be weak, just do it."He said ever so softly not wanting him to pull back and say he doesn't need to cry.

"Why should I cry Dad, you never cry." He replied in his father's shoulder, stalling even more.

"What are you talking about? I cry all the time remember? It annoys you, you tell me to be a man. But you know what sometimes it's okay to cry." He joked at first and then grew serious. He waited for a moment, and then two, and then three and he began to hear a quiet whimper. A moment later he felt a couple of tears hit his uniform and then the spot and eventually his entire shirt grew wet with tears. Liam's were salty like the ways that crashed against his shore.

As his son cried he whispered gentle nonsense in gaelic, a forgotten language in his province but brings back better memories.

The doctor came in a while later wanting to do a check-up but found the father holding his crying son and whispering to him. The doctor merely smiled and told himself he'll be back later.


End file.
